the vampire and the Incubus
by luna1324
Summary: harry has killed his lover and betrayed by his friends what will he do when he moves to forks (Sorry i am horrible at Summaries. Read the first chapter then decide.)


Luna: Hello everyone. I would like to start off with saying that I own nothing.

Harry: She is also terribly sorry for everything.

Fred: From the long wait

George: to the crappy chapters she had before.

Alice: She also is going to have a poll as to who Harrys mate or mates are. Though she could just ask me. –pouts-

Luna: That takes the fun out of it. Now here are my basic parings. Harry will be paired with at least one vampire, but there can be more than one.

Harry/Edward

Harry/Jasper

Harry/Emmett

Harry/Other Vamp Character

Harry/Own Vamp Character

If you want to add more to the pairing just say so.

Jasper: She doesn't know if you will be able to review on this chapter for those who have already reviewed so just send her a PM.

Harry: Onto the story!

Harry slowly looked around at the destruction. As his hollow gaze slid over the bodies of friends and foes, and the destruction around him he cried. He cried for his enemies who died fighting him, for his friends who fought with him, but the one he cried for most was his lover, who died by his hands.

"Stupid prophecy, why did it have to end like this?"

Harry fell to his knees and grabbed Tom's body. In death Tom's glamor had faded from the snake visage he had took on around Dumbledore to the handsome body he had recovered thanks to Severus's potions.

Harry saw a flash of a bright red light and heard a soft 'Stupefy' from behind and couldn't doge in time. He slumped over Tom's body as the person standing above him cast a disillusionment charm and hurried off to report.

~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~

Harry groaned and pushed himself up from the floor he was laying on, his bones creaking their protest from laying on the floor for so long. Harry, for his part, had moved silently and was studying the surroundings.

He was in an old classroom, unused for quite a while judging by the dust that layered everything. There were desks scattered around and bits of quills and parchment on the floor. As Harry stood up he checked over himself, he was caked in dirt and grime, not unlike when he slid through the tunnel to the Chamber in second year. Although this time there was blood in the mix, some of it his from the numerous scratches that covered him, but most from others that he had fought on the battle field.

He reached for his wand to cast a light cleaning charm so he wouldn't have to smell or see the blood anymore, it wasn't there. He panicked, and he remembered that he had dropped it after he had killed Tom, unable to hold it anymore. Remembering Tom a wave of depression flooded him.

After a few minutes he heard voices outside and walked to the door pressing his ear against it. Listening intently. With dread he recognized who the voices belonged to.

~~~~~~With Dumbles, Ron, and Granger~~~~~

The trio were walking down to the dungeons, they had dropped their grieving masks as soon as they were clear of people.

"I hate how we have to pretend to morn that bloody good for nothing attention seeker." Exclaimed Ron, the tips of his ears red with beginning anger.

"What do we do now? We still need him to sign the damn papers." Hermione ask, changing the subject in an attempt to calm Ron down before he went off.

"Or get him to knock up Gin, we can get rid of Potters spawn later." Ron countered, a rare thoughtful look on her face.

"I am sure that we can get him to sign the papers, we can say that they are custody papers for Teddy, all you two need to worry about is acting your part." Dumbledore said gently trying to head off a headache that the two brats were forming.

"What if he figures it out Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, then we just threated little Teddy now don't we." Dumbledore replied before he grabbed his wand to undo the enchantments on the door.

~~~~~In the room with Harry~~~

Harry cursed quietly and backed away from the door. He reached up and touched the collar around his neck, it was charmed so that only those that know it's there can see it, but only he could remove it. It was a present from Tom, one that he had been reluanct to give. Harry felt that he had no right to wear it anymore but it was his only way to safety currently.

'I should at least get some answers before I escape.' He thought as he adopted an innocent look.

The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore and the Backstabbing Duo.

"Harry my boy, feeling any better?" Dumbledore asked with his grandfatherly mask in place and a twinkle in his eye. Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry, Hermione threw herself at harry in a hug crying, Harry had to give her points for her acting, if he didn't know any better he would believe her. Ron on the other hand clapped him on the back with a badly hidden grimace on his face.

"I feel fine for the most part Professor. But how did I get here? And where is my wand? How many..." Harry shuddered, this was the only question that he didn't know the answer to and the one he dreaded the most. "..Died?" Harry's voice broke slightly and he trembled, though that was mostly from the Mudblood touching him.

"I do not know where your wand is Harry. As for why you're down here, Mr. Weasley found you collapsed but still alive, he brought you to me and we moved you here so you wouldn't be put in danger while you were sleeping." Dumbledore took on a sad visage and slowly answered Harry's final question. "I do not know the total number of deaths but I do know that Remus and Sirius died in the battle." Harry blinked back tears and stepped out of Hermione's unwelcomed embrace.

"Harry?" Hermione question putting on a hurt face. Harry just shook his head vigorously unable to speak, he lost the fight with his tears and they streamed down his face.

"Harry my boy, in light of Remus's demise I need you to sign these papers. Since he is part werewolf the ministry will try their best to get to him before you. These papers will stop them." Dumbledore held out the glamoured papers for Harry to take.

"You will need to sign these papers with a blood quill for them to be official Harry" Dumbledore said while pulling one out of his robes and laying it on top of the papers. Harry grabbed the papers and leafed through them and walked to a desk as far as he could get from the trio without raising suspicion. He turned his back to them and grabbed his collar and whispered home in Parceltounge (Sp?). The last thing he heard while spinning away was a plethora of curses.

I surprisingly (not) won't be able to get all three chapter out tonight but as I am still on break from college for a few days I will have plenty of time to write. And I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
